


Safe Haven: Marco x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Astraphobia, F/M, Fluff, Storms, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is stranded in the ocean on a stormy night when Marco picks her up and takes her to the Moby Dick. Fluff. {INCOMPLETE}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven: Marco x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Original link to my deviantART can be found here: http://thesilverletterxx.deviantart.com/art/Safe-Haven-Marco-x-Reader-Contest-532677862
> 
> Enjoy!

There was honestly nothing you could do in this torrential downpour, all alone in a stormy sea except for your tiny skiff and a few mouthfuls of food in a worn cloth bag. Lightning flashed, and you ducked under the sole seat in the boat, meant for the paddler to sit on. Intense astraphobia, fear of situations like the one you were currently in, took over; you trembled forcefully as you waited for it to stop. It would eventually.

It was because of your inconvenient position on your dinghy that you did not see the much larger ship, a massive white affair with four masts and the shape of a giant whale, riding through the churning water. Your tiny frame shook in terror, eyes shut tight. Would it last much longer...?

It was a flaming blue phoenix that rescued you from your condition.

Diving down from the deck, the Zoan-type flew towards your boat, wings spread wide. He landed with virtually no disturbance behind you, which you did not notice. It was only when he picked you up in one clawed foot and your bag in the other that you realized what had changed.

You yelped in surprise, but huddled into yourself when another boom of thunder followed a streak of light across the sky. Wind whipped against your wet skin as the Devil Fruit user carried you across dark expanses of waves. Curling further in allowed you to discover that the phoenix's flames were warm and did not burn, instead soothing your multiple bruises and aches. You relaxed; this being was safe. Your eyes drooped peacefully, and you snuggled into the user's fire, eventually drifting off into a calm slumber...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up in a darkened room, blankets placed loosely around you. Your bag rested on a nightstand just to your left, along with a simple lamp. It felt like home, even if it wasn't.

You silently pushed off the covers and padded to the door. It was important that you found out where you were; you also wanted to know who the phoenix was. It was obviously the work of a Devil Fruit, an object known to you as a mystical item that retained powers of the sea god himself.

Looking down, you saw that you had been changed into a set of soft pajamas that hung loosely on you. They were seemingly made for a person taller than you, and you wondered to whom the clothes belonged to.

"Hey, Marco! Want to go check on the kid?" a voice asked loudly, shattering the peace. The speaker sounded like a rather jovial person, but the 'Marco' person certainly was not.

"I'm going right now, Thatch," a quieter and slightly irritated voice replied. You blinked, hearing footsteps grow closer to your room.

"She's an odd one, isn't she? How'd she even get out here?" the good-humored person, Thatch, asked in a softer tone. Carefully, you began sneaking back to your bed before they could find out you were awake.

"We can question her later," Marco said, and his movements stopped. You dove into the sheets, half-panicking.

"...did you hear that?" Thatch muttered suspiciously. There was a sigh.

"Go away, Thatch." The doorknob turned, and light filtered onto your face. You squeaked in shock, shielding your eyes with a small hand. A man dressed in blue and purple stepped in.

"Are you awake yoi?" he questioned, and you recognized him as 'Marco'.

"Y-yes..." you whispered, hands gripping blankets tightly. Why were you so afraid?

Suddenly, a man with an brown pompadour burst through the door, knocking Marco aside.

"Hey there! I'm Thatch, nice to meetcha!" 

You flinched. He was more outgoing than you had expected. Marco, however, shoved him back out the door.

"She doesn't need you scaring her. Get out for now."

When he was gone, you slumped tiredly into the pillows, eyes flickering to the other man.

"H-hello...I'm (l/n)(f/n)..." you mumbled fearfully. Was he friend or foe?

Marco smiled, to your surprise.

"Hello, (l/n)-san. How old are you yoi?" You blinked at the verbal tic, but answered without hesitation.

"I-I'm fourteen..." The man nodded.

"Where'd you come from, and how did you get here alone?"

Feelings raced through you, and you pulled up the covers further.

"My mother sent me out here...and said she didn't want me...because I was a waste of money..."

A fierce scowl appeared on Marco's face, but dissipated as soon as it came.

"I see. Well, you're welcome to stay here if you don't have anywhere else to go yoi. Do you have any physical or combat skills?" he inquired with a blank expression.

"I...can use a bow and arrow well...but I don't like blood."

Marco seemed almost pleased at your answer.

"Alright then yoi. This can be your room; I'll get Izo to show you around. He's a male, not a female, no matter what Thatch might tell you, okay?"

You dipped your head once.

"Um, may I ask a question?" you requested timidly. Marco turned around to look at you.

"Yes?" 

You swallowed nervously.

"...is there anyone on this ship that can turn into a blue phoenix?"

A telling expression fell onto Marco's face.

"That would be me," he stated, then walked out the door. You sat there, frozen.

_He was the one that saved you, on that night of rain and darkness._

_He was the one that opened a door, allowing you inside when there was no one else that could._

_Marco was your savior, and he gave you your first safe haven._


End file.
